1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a program timer unit used with a remote supervisory control system wherein a transmission signal is transmitted to a signal line according to a time-division multiplex transmission system and load control responsive to supervisory input can be performed using the transmission signal, and more particularly to a program timer unit in a remote supervisory control system for controlling loads in accordance with control programs in which weekly and yearly load control setup times, time schedule, control contents, etc., are set.
2. Related Art
A program timer generally for storing a time schedule and controlling load when the current time counted by an internal clock section matches the time set as the time schedule is provided (JP-A-2-144604). This kind of program timer is adapted to turn on/off an output contact in accordance with a time schedule and can control as many loads as the number of circuits responsive to the number of output contacts.
JP-A-2-144604 discloses an art of using a program timer in a remote supervisory control system for connecting terminals by a two-wire signal line by adopting a time-division multiplexing control system (the remote supervisory control system will be discussed in [Mode for Carrying out the Invention]), and output contracts for eight circuits provided in the program timer are used as supervisory input of each terminal. Therefore, the output contacts of the program timer are handled equivalently to switches and it is made possible to control loads in accordance with the time schedule of the program timer.
That is, as shown in FIG. 25, a program timer 1 as supervisory input is connected to a terminal 32 connected to a signal line Ls in a remote supervisory control system. In the figure, power supply of the terminal 32 is provided by stepping down the voltage of commercial power supply AC with a transformer 34.
By the way, as described above, to control loads in accordance with the time schedule of the program timer 1 in the remote supervisory control system, a separate terminal 32 for receiving as many supervisory inputs as the number of circuits of output contacts is required and moreover as many lines as the number of circuits need to be connected between the program timer 1 and the terminal 32 and thus construction work is cumbersome. Since the number of circuits of loads that can be controlled by the program timer 1 is limited by the number of circuits of output contacts, the number of circuits of loads to be controlled cannot be increased; in contrast, if the number of circuits of loads to be controlled is less than the number of circuits of output contacts, the output contacts become fruitless.
The program timer described in JP-A-2-144604 gives only supervisor input to the remote supervisory control system and cannot receive an instruction from the remote supervisory control system and thus an instruction cannot be given to the program timer 1 unless an operation section of the program timer 1 is operated. For example, if a holiday time schedule is to be selected, the program timer 1 must be operated and cannot be given an instruction for selecting the holiday time schedule from the remote supervisory control system. Further, to temporarily stop control of the program timer 1 or use control of the program timer 1 for any other control than the time schedule, the program timer 1 must also be operated. Moreover, the program timer 1 often is installed in a console and thus the operator cannot operate the program timer 1 unless he or she goes to the console installation location and opens the console; operating the program timer 1 consumes labor and time.
It is therefore the main object of the invention to provide a program timer not requiring any additional terminal for connecting to a remote supervisory control system and enabling the number of circuits of loads to be set to any desired number and it is another object of the invention to provide a program timer for enabling various instructions to be given with transmission signals in conjunction with a remote supervisory control system.
Another object of the invention to provide a program timer unit in a remote supervisory control system for making it possible to reduce costs and the installation space.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a program timer used with a remote supervisory control system wherein a plurality of terminals comprising unique addresses are connected to a signal line and a transmission signal is transferred according to a time-division multiplex transmission system between a transmission unit connected to the signal line and the terminals and load connected to another terminal can be controlled in response to supervisory input to one of the terminals using the address correspondence, the program timer comprising a program storage section for storing a set of the address related to the load to be controlled and the control contents and the control time of the load as a time schedule, a setting and operation section for setting the control contents and the control time by address and setting a time schedule in the program storage section, a clock section for counting the current time, and a signal processing section, when the control time in each time schedule stored in the program storage section matches the current time counted by the clock section, for functioning as a terminal with the control contents in the time schedule as supervisory input with the address in the time schedule as the address. Since the program timer comprises the signal processing section that can be connected to the signal line connected to the transmission unit, it can be connected directly to the signal line and can control a plurality of loads only with a set of terminals to connect to the signal line regardless of the number of the loads to be controlled (in the embodiment, the signal line is a two-wire line and thus a pair of terminals is only needed). In addition, an additional terminal formerly required becomes unnecessary and consequently, the construction work is facilitated and the flexibility of load control is enhanced.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, time schedules corresponding to a plurality of days are stored in the program storage section on a daily basis, a basic time schedule repeatedly used and a special-day time schedule other than the basic time schedule can be set as the time schedules, and the program timer further includes a special-day specification terminal to which external contact input of no voltage can be connected for specifying which of the basic time schedule and the special-day time schedule is to be used. An appropriate external contact input is connected to the special-day specification terminal, whereby use of the special-day time schedule can be specified from a different location from the installation location of the program timer.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, time schedules corresponding to a plurality of days are stored in the program storage section on a daily basis, a basic time schedule repeatedly used and a special-day time schedule other than the basic time schedule can be set as the time schedules, and the signal processing section comprises a schedule mode flag for specifying which of the basic time schedule and the special-day time schedule is to be used, wherein when the address of a transmission signal transmitted via the signal line matches the address related to the schedule mode flag, the signal processing section switches the schedule mode flag in response to the control contents of the transmission signal. Use of the special-day time schedule can be specified from a different location from the installation location of the program timer by relating to the terminal connected to the signal line.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, time schedules corresponding to a plurality of days are stored in the program storage section on a daily basis, a basic time schedule repeatedly used and a special-day time schedule other than the basic time schedule can be set as the time schedules, the signal processing section comprises a schedule mode flag for specifying which of the basic time schedule and the special-day time schedule is to be used, and if the schedule mode flag is set so as to specify the special-day time schedule before the current time counted by the clock section reaches a specific time, the signal processing section automatically switches the schedule mode flag to setting of indicating the basic time schedule at the specific time. The time schedule can be automatically restored to the basic time schedule on the day following use of the special-day time schedule only for one day and if the user forgets about in releasing the special-day time schedule temporarily used, the time schedule can be restored to the basic time schedule on the next day; convenience is enhanced.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the program timer further includes a timer control stop terminal to which external contact input of no voltage can be connected for selecting load control based on the time schedule or stopping the load control based on the time schedule. It is made possible to specify whether or not control based on the time schedule is to be performed from a different location from the installation location of the program timer.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the signal processing section comprises a control mode flag for selecting load control based on the time schedule or stopping the load control based on the time schedule and when the address of a transmission signal transmitted via the signal line matches the address related to the control mode flag, the signal processing section switches the control mode flag in response to the control contents of the transmission signal. Whether or not use of the time schedule is required can be specified from a different location from the installation location of the program timer by relating to the terminal connected to the signal line.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the signal processing section comprises a control mode flag for selecting load control based on the time schedule or stopping the load control based on the time schedule and if the control mode flag is set so as to specify stopping the load control based on the time schedule before the current time counted by the clock section reaches a specific time, the signal processing section automatically switches the control mode flag to setting of specifying the load control based on the time schedule at the specific time. If the load control based on the time schedule is temporarily stopped, the mode can be automatically restored to the load control mode using the time schedule on the next day and if the user forgets about in releasing after temporarily stopping the load control based on the time schedule, the mode can be automatically restored to the mode using the time schedule on the next day; convenience is enhanced.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, when the address of a transmission signal transmitted via the signal line matches the address set as a synchronous address, the signal processing section instructs the clock section to adjust the current time to a stipulated time. The transmission signal transmitted via the signal line can be used to adjust the time in the clock section and it is made possible to adjust the time in synchronization with another clock. Therefore, when a plurality of program timers exist on the signal line, it is made possible to almost match the times in the clock sections of the program timers for setting almost the same load control timing.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, the program timer further includes a program-by-time-zone storage section for storing a set of one operation address by time zone related to a terminal receiving supervisory input, at least one control address by time zone related to the load to be controlled, and a time zone using the control address by time zone as time zone control data and when the address of a transmission signal transmitted via the signal line matches the operation address by time zone, the signal processing section functions as a terminal with the control contents specified by the supervisory input as supervisor input with the control address by time zone paired with the operation address by time zone as the address in the time zone containing the current time counted by the clock section and if either of the operation address by time zone and the control address by time zone is unset, the signal processing section does not function as a terminal. It is made possible to change the load to be controlled in response to the time zone. For example, with a plurality of illumination loads as loads, it is made possible to control in such a manner that all illumination loads are to be controlled in the daytime and 80% of the illumination loads are to be controlled in the nighttime.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, according to the first aspect of the present invention, the setting and operation section has a function of setting the number of repetitions and the time interval of placing the load in the same control state as a time schedule. A time schedule with comparatively less data is simply set, whereby the load can be controlled repeatedly in the same state. For example, when illumination loads are to be controlled, if a time schedule is set so as to turn off the illumination loads every given time, if the user turns on the illumination load after the illumination loads are turned off at the control on time, the operation of again turning off the illumination loads in the setup time interval after the illumination loads are first turned off is repeated; the user can be urged to go away from the workplace and can be prevented from forgetting about in turning off the illumination loads.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, the program timer further includes a daylight saving time terminal to which external contact input of no voltage can be connected for selecting a mode of advancing the current time counted by the clock section by a given time or a mode of restoring the time to the former time mode. It is made possible to specify the transition to the daylight saving time from a different location from the installation location of the program timer.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, the program timer further includes a daylight saving time flag for selecting a mode of advancing the current time counted by the clock section by a given time or a mode of restoring the time to the former time mode, wherein when the address of a transmission signal transmitted via the signal line matches the daylight saving time address related to the daylight saving time flag, the signal processing section switches the daylight saving time flag in response to the control contents of the transmission signal. It is made possible to specify the transition to the daylight saving time from a different location from the installation location of the program timer by relating to the terminal connected to the signal line.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, a program timer unit used with a remote supervisory control system wherein an operation terminal and a control terminal each having a unique address are connected to transmission unit via a two-wire signal line, data is transmitted and received with a time-division multiplex transmission signal, the transmission unit sends a transmission signal containing address data to the signal line, thereby accessing the operation terminal and the control terminal separately, and upon reception of supervisory data from the operation terminal with supervisory input in a signal return period set in synchronization with the transmission signal, the transmission unit generates control data based on the supervisory input and transmits the control data to the control terminal having preset address correspondence with the operation terminal generating the supervisory data for controlling load connected to the control terminal, the program timer unit comprises input means for inputting data containing load control time and control contents, program creation means for creating a load control program based on the data input through the input means, storage means for storing the created control program, clock means for counting the current time, transmission signal transmission-reception means for transmitting and receiving a transmission signal to and from the transmission unit via the signal line, and timer control means for generating supervisory data in sequence based on the current time data output from the clock means and the control program read from the storage means and causing the transmission signal transmission-reception means to send the generated supervisory data to the signal line. The supervisory data generated in sequence by the timer control means can be sent through the transmission signal transmission-reception means to the transmission unit via the signal line. Thus, the need for using a contact input terminal is eliminated, and costs and the installation space can be reduced.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the program timer unit comprises a cabinet housing the means, the cabinet being formed as dimensions corresponding to dimensions of circuit breaker for agreement type wiring for light distribution panelboard. Since the dimensions of the cabinet correspond to the dimensions of circuit breaker for agreement type wiring for light distribution panelboard, the cabinet (program timer unit) can be easily disposed at an off-the-shelf distribution panelboard, etc., corresponding to the dimensions of the circuit breaker for agreement type wiring for light distribution panelboard.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the program creation means creates a weekly program in which the load control time and control contents are set for each day of the week and a special-day program in which the load control time and control contents are set for special date and time. Different control times and control contents can be set for each day of the week according to the weekly program and for a special day such as a holiday, a special-day program can be created for setting different control times and control contents from those on usual days of the week; administration of the system can be facilitated.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the program timer unit further includes display means for displaying at least items of data that can be input through the input means. Since the operator can enter data while seeing the display means, the data entry work through the input means is facilitated.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the data of sunset times and sunrise times for each district is stored in the storage means and the program creation means reads the data of the sunset times and the sunrise times in the district specified through the input means from the storage means and creates a control program based on the read data. It is made possible to perform load control responsive to the sunrise time and the sunset time without adding any other machine such as a brightness sensor and costs and the installation space can be reduced. Moreover, simply by specifying a district through the input means, a control program responsive to the sunrise time and the sunset time in the district is created, so that the ease-of-use of the program timer unit is improved.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the Japan area is divided into a plurality of districts and data of yearly sunset times and sunrise times in each district is stored in the storage means. The ease-of-use of the program timer unit is more improved.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the program timer unit further includes synchronous signal input/output means for inputting and outputting a time correction signal from and to the outside at least on the hour, wherein the current time of the clock means is corrected based on the time correction signal input from the synchronous signal input/output means on the hour. The precision of the current time counted by the clock means can be enhanced and the time lag can be prevented from occurring between the program timer unit and any other timer machine, for example.